Buu's First Friend
by Magic Rose
Summary: Third chapter up, reviews appreciated as always.
1. Buu's Appearance

Author's Note: Finally, I had the chance to redo this story! I hope it's enjoyable for you to read. To clear any confusion, the Grand Kai that Shin referred to will be called Dai Kaioshin. And as always, in my DBZ fics, 'Kami' replaces the word 'god.' Why? It seems to have become commonplace amoung the DBZ community, as it is to say "HFIL" instead of "hell." 

--

"...Holly, please, don't be so reckless!" Dai Kaioshin said, "...your kimono's not built for that kind of workout!"

Holly was Dai Kaioshin's daughter, of course. She had long hair (think Yamcha's hairstyle in the old days, only with white hair) that came to her waist, and black eyes. She was always adventurous, always looking for something to do, that was different from the normal routine.

"I'll change it then," Holly replied. She had been practicing fighting with West Kaioshin, "...I can't stand this thing anyway!" She marched off to change, and Dai Kaioshin sighed, shaking his head.

"You should have known better than to ask her to wear that today," West Kaioshin said to him.

"Yes, I know, I know!" Dai Kaioshin answered, "I want her to be a proper lady, a proper ruling-class Kaioshin, but...she seems unable to be that way..."

"...well...perhaps it's better for her to be this way," West Kaioshin replied, "...what with Buu being around, destroying all those planets..."

"...I can't let her know about it," Dai Kaioshin said, "I won't let her go to that--"

"Sir! Sir!" came East Kaioshin's voice, "...Buu is attacking! Buu is attacking! He just absorbed North Kaioshin in the westernmost dwelling on the planet!"

"...hide. All of you," Dai Kaioshin replied.

"Be it treason or not," East Kaioshin said, "...I refuse to acknowledge, or obey, that order. I will fight to the end to defend you, Dai Kaioshin."

--

Day after day, they knew Buu came closer.

Buu began picking off the other Kai, one by one, day by day. South Kaioshin was absorbed the second day. Two days passed, a momentary respite from the killing, and then West Kaioshin was killed.

"He's coming...he's coming!" Holly said, "I see buildings being blown up...a mile from here...!"

"Hide, Holly, hide...please...!" Dai Kaioshin replied.

"No, no," Holly answered her father, "I will not see you die or be absorbed by that monster..." Without another word she ran from the room, and into the Kaioshin graveyard, praying for a moment, kneeling before the statue symbolizing the first Kaioshin, praying for wisdom, and the ability to save her planet.

Holly had then stood up, and walked out of the graveyard. She met Bibidi and Buu at the palace gates.

"Well, well, well," Bibidi said, "What do we have here? Is this all that the Kaioshins can muster? The patheticefforts of a girl, and no more?"

Holly saw Buu's eyes go right to her. She was puzzled--why would he watch her, andchoose tonot attack her?

"...I plead with you," Holly replied, kneeling, "...go no farther. Destroy no more of this planet. Harm not my father."

"Holly!" came Dai Kaioshin's voice, "What in the name of Kami are you doing? Stay away from the two of them! Hide now!"

"So...a girl putting her life on the line...and a father being against it," Bibidi said, "...Buu, what do you think you'll do?"

"Buu absorb big Kai," Buu said, smirking--and it didn't take long for him to do just that.

Holly, already on her knees, sunk even lower, tears flowing from her eyes, "Father...father..."

"Now, Buu," Bibidi said, "What do you intend to do with her? You have killed or absorbed all the other Kais. Should you not do the same with her?"

Buu looked puzzled, "Buu no want kill girl. Buu hungry, Buu maybe kill girl later. Buu want keep girl."

Holly stood up, she watched the two quietly. _I'm seeing my life being treated as nothing...Buu's acting like it's nothing...but...he seems different since he absorbed my father...I wonder what...happened to him?_

"...perhaps it is better to keep her," Bibidi said, "...perhaps she will serve you, and do as you say. I'm sure you'd like to be in control of someone." He was skating on thin ice, and he knew it. Buu was more powerful now, or so he thought, and he wanted to keep Buu happy and doing what he said. Better to let him keep a prisoner, right?

Holly took a deep breath, and stopped her tears. Buu was going to let her live? Why would he do that? But then--she decided not to question it, if she was staying alive. She had been unable to save her father, and now she thought the only way to help him was to stay alive herself. Perhaps she could bring him back one day...

She followed Bibidi and Buu back to their spaceship, and was shaking even as she entered. This place had the air of evil, in every bit of available space, she sensed the cold chill of pain and distress.

"...why girl scared?" Buu asked once Bibidi had left to attend to other business.

"Because," Holly replied, answering calmly, "...you killed my father. And a lot of my friends. I am scared you will kill me." She spoke quietly, simply, so he could understand.

"Buu not kill you," he said, "...Buu like girl." He ran off at that moment, presumably to get something to eat.

Leaving a very confused Holly to ponder what she had just been told. He said he liked her. What was the deal with that? How could he possibly like her, when he'd killed most of her friends, absorbed others, as well as absorbing her father? How could it be possible?

Holly decided to ponder it no longer, and as people often advised in such situations, to let sleeping dogs lie. She was alive. And that was all that counted now.

She spent that night in a prison cell, and despite the uncomfortable dwellings, managed to get to sleep quickly. Her dreams centered around Buu, her mind presenting her, in her dreams, with possibilities of what Buu might havemeant by his words to her earlier. The only explanation she could come up with is that he really did like her--but that was impossible! How could he have any feelings for her?


	2. Staying Alive

Author's Note: Thanks to you who reviewed the first chapter. Previous readers, please tell me how this measures up to the previous version of the story. And if you're ambitious, count how many times "Buu" is said in this chapter. People talking in the third person is so exhausting to write! Literate people, you've been warned. Buu has horrible grammar. XD

--

Life as a servant to Buu was not quite so bad as Holly had imagined. Since absorbing the other Kais, as well as her father, he seemed to be far more gentle than he had been before. She knew Bibidi wasn't pleased with this, at all. He wanted a killing machine, not something with feelings.

Holly did what any other woman in her position might do to stay alive: she stroked Buu's ego. Telling him how strong he was when he killed so many people at once--she knew it was wrong to say that, to praise him for evil things, but she was doing it solely for her life. She could think of no other thing to do.

This day, early in the morning, Holly was getting herself something to eat. It was her birthday--and two months after her father was killed. She was 2,000,000, the same age as the East Kaioshin, who was but a few months her senior.

As she sat down to eat, Buu suddenly popped into the room, "Peek-a-buu!" he said loudly, causing Holly to jump in her seat. Her heart rate went up several times, "...oh...oh, hello Buu..."

"Buu scared Holly," Buu was giggling madly, like a child.

"...yes...yes, you did," Holly replied, "Or rather, surprised. I'm not quite so scared of you as I used to be."

"Why you not scared?" Buu asked.

"...well...because I'm used to you now. Something gets less scary if you're around it more," Holly replied.

"That make sense," Buu answered, "...why Holly sad?"

"...because it's my birthday, and it's the first one I haven't celebrated with my father," Holly said, managing to keep her cool.

"Oh..." Buu said. He was thinking for a moment, then there was a zap--and her coffee cup turned into a cake, "Cake for birthday! Sweets make Holly feel better." He skipped off, leaving Holly even more puzzled. She was just unsure of anything now, thinking that Buu was evil...and yet, he acted like a small child with a demonic side. Thankfully, when she had seen him truly angry, his anger hadn't been directed at her. She always managed to stay on his good side.

Bibidi slipped into the kitchen a few minutes after Holly devoured the entire cake--which was only about twice the size of the coffee cup, so it didn't take long to eat.

"...Buu's acting like an idiot again," he grumbled, "This is your fault."

"Whoa, back up," Holly replied, "...it's because he absorbed the Kais. Their influence, it's made him softer,a little less evil. Which I am sure you do not want."

"...you bet I don't want that," Bibidi replied, "It's not as if I can take them out of him! And you, you're just making it worse."

"How am I making it worse?" Holly asked.

"You being around is making him completely crazy! He's acting far too tame because of you," Bibidi said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Holly said, "You see me compliment him on doing evil things, you know I'm not encouraging any good behavior at all."

Bibidi stormed out of the kitchen.

As the days began to pass, Holly would go with Buu to the planets of which he would completely take life from.

"Why do you do this?" Holly asked him, "...it...it is not something I'd think would be fun for anyone."

"Buu get to do what Buu wants, Buu like kill," Buu said, "...Buu not want kill Holly, though."

"Why not?" Holly asked, "I mean, why do you not want to kill me?"

"Buu not know...Buu feel like kill Holly be bad thing," he replied.

"...but do you know why it's a bad thing to you?" Holly asked, curious still.

"...Buu not want say," Buu replied--he'd then blown up a huge building, dozens of stories high. Holly watched it come crashing down to the ground, thinking how spectacular it was. Things being blown up are always entertaining, even if it is for a completely bad reason that the thing was blown up in the first place.

"...but isn't blowing things up bad, too?" Holly asked, "Killing and destroying causes so much pain..."

"...Buu know," Buu said, "Buu like see people scream and cry."

"But not me?"

"Not you," Buu replied.

"You know Bibidi isn't happy with you being nice to me," Holly replied, "...he wants you to kill me--I know it."

"Buu not kill Holly," Buu said, "...Buu remember, Holly didn't scream in front of Buu when she saw me. She ask for safety of father, and not Holly's safety."

In essence, what he was saying was that he thought her bravery, and willingness to sacrifice her life for her father's,was a good reason to spare her life.

"I think you're brave, too," Holly answered him, as he blew up another building; she held back the tears she normally would have shed for the loss of life.

"...Buu was made to be brave," Buu said, "...Buu not want listen Bibidi no more. Buu think Bibidi needs be dead."

"He may kill you for that," Holly replied, "...who knows what he might do if you say you're going to kill him?"

"Buu kill Bibidi before he kill Buu," he'd nodded then, and ran off to destroy a series of small houses.

A strange thing happened then.

Holly became worried about Buu. She immediately banished the worried feeling--what was she thinking! Being worried about Buu was like worrying if there was enough water in the ocean. It was completely unnecessary, an idea which Holly scolded herself for even coming up with.

When she returned to the spaceship that night, she'd headed straight to the prison cell she called home. That nagging, '_Buu's going to be in trouble_' feeling kept returning. She felt that nagging feeling come back time after time after time, until she forced herself to get up and leave the room, wandering to check on everything.

"Buu?" she asked when she reached his room, and her eyes widened when she entered.

Bibidi had just entrapped Buu in an enormous ball--from the looks of things, and the room, it seemed he had had a very difficult time doing so, several tables were broken, and the walls were scorched.

"What did you do? And why?" Holly asked.

"I trapped Buu. He tried to kill me! And it's your fault!" Bibidi said.

"My fault? How is it my fault!" Holly asked.

"...he said he was going to kill me because of you...you can join him if you--"

He was cut off when someone appeared behindhim and immediately ki blasted him into oblivion.

East Kaioshin stepped forward, "Holly! Thank goodness you're alright, it certainly took me long enough to find you, are you alright? Did either of them hurt you!"

"No," Holly replied. She didn't dare tell him about Buu having been kind to her; she wouldn't dare, "Can we go home now?"

He'd nodded, taking them both back to the Kai homeworld.

Holly thought that was the time she'd see the last of Buu--that the problems with him destroying everything would be over.

Boy, was she wrong.


	3. Buu is Back

Author's Note: It's been a while since I saw the episodes that my story is taking place in. So forgive me if I make some errors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Holly was quiet now. Contemplating if Shin taking her back was really the right thing. If Buu hadn't been trapped in that ball, she would have been content to stay there, with him. Why? She constantly asked herself this. Buu was evil, so why should she be thinking about him? Why should she be, dare she say it, even _missing _him?

Shin knew nothing of her feelings, of course. He was oblivious to anything other than the joy that both he and she were still alive. Two Kais alive, he thought, were better than none, or even one.

"Holly, is something wrong?" Shin asked her—this was a couple of days after he had rescued her—"You seem…slightly off."

"What?" Holly asked, "Oh…it's nothing, really, Shin…you don't need to worry about me. I'm just thinking about Buu is all…"

Seeing the questioning glance she was receiving from Shin, she quickly added, "…he could escape, I mean. Who knows where Bibidi sent that thing he imprisoned Buu in?"

"Well…we should probably search for it," Shin replied, "But I don't want to risk releasing him again…Bibidi probably sent it someplace that's either well-guarded or very remote."

"Probably somewhere remote, Bibidi's not one to keep underlings and henchmen," Holly said, "I learned that about him quickly, he doesn't like to keep around weak people to serve him, because of their tendencies to slip up…his mistake was creating Buu, someone more powerful than him."

"You learned a lot while you were imprisoned by him, didn't you?" Shin asked, "What else did you learn?"

"That Buu is not as evil as we may think, now," Holly replied, "Since he absorbed the Kais…he seemed…different. He was even kind to me—"

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk," Shin said sharply (say _that _ 5 times fast), "Buu is not, nor will he ever be, kind. You are not to speak like that again."

"You're not my boss, the last time I checked," Holly replied, "And fine. I won't speak to you like that again, in fact, I won't speak to you _ever_ again."

"That's not what I meant," Shin replied angrily, "…I meant, you _know _Buu is not to be considered your friend in any universe, in any way, shape, or form!"

"You don't know him like I do," Holly shot back, "You don't know how happy, how innocent he can be. He was at the point of killing Bibidi! I had him under control!"

"BUU IS NOT, NOR WILL HE EVER BE, YOUR FRIEND!" Shin shouted at her.

"I am Buu's friend," Holly said quietly, "I am Buu's first friend. I am Buu's only friend. If you want to pass judgment on me, be my guest…but it will be the last time I will ever give you the chance to understand my situation—past and present."

So she left that day…with not a single explanation as to when she would return. From planet to planet she went, contemplating Buu at each planet she came to.

Why? It was her only question. Why? Why did she feel like there was so much good in Buu—why did she believe it was ever there. Good, in Buu? She must be insane. But the more she thought about it, the more logical it seemed. There was good in Buu…there had to be, else he wouldn't have spared her life. These thoughts took root in her mind and never seemed to be far away.

The time seemed to fly. Millions of years passed…she always wondered about Buu. Perhaps a bit too much, as he still continued to dominate every thought; in one way or another, it was as if he himself were forcing her to spend every little moment imagining what he was going through.

And then one day she felt it.

Buu was alive. He was alive, and well…but where…her mind raced, trying to find his location. Searching desperately for it. She finally nailed his location—and was there in an instant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Buu!" was the first word out of Holly's mouth when she arrived.

Buu looked towards her and asked, "Why girl happy to see Buu?"

Holly couldn't answer that question, herself. Shin and some dark-haired lad she didn't know were there, both looking utterly woebegone—like they'd been fighting Buu tirelessly for a long time with no success.

"Holly, get out of here!" Shin shouted. Anger clouded his face; anger so strong that it even overpowered his fear of Buu.

"Shin? Who is this?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"A traitor," Shin said, bitterly, his voice absolutely laced with venom, "This is a traitor, Gohan. She believes goodness still exists in Buu. She is likely—"

There followed some tense and very awkward moments. Gohan finally charged at Buu just as he was starting to speak.

Buu blocked every hit that Gohan threw at him. Every single hit was blocked; despite Gohan's best effort to put every little bit of his energy into each of his blows.

Buu's kicks and punches were too well aimed, too tactically brilliant. Gohan could barely keep up with him.

Shin wasn't pleased with this turn of events. He wasn't pleased at all. He turned to Holly savagely, and slapped her. Hard.

"How dare you come back," he said, hatred in every syllable he spoke, "How dare you come back, you treacherous Kai…"

"I came to…" Holly barely began to speak before Shin cut her off.

"You came because of Buu!" Shin said right back, "You came as his supporter! You sensed his energy and came running like some pitiful little errand-girl to her master!"

"Shin…" Holly said—but then Gohan got kicked into her, and they both flew back, directly into a mountain.

"Treachery…nothing…" she heard Gohan said. He managed to stand, as the mountain crumbled around them. And then he helped her up as well. "You have committed no treachery—but you honestly believe that there is goodness in Buu?"

She had no time to respond—as Buu aimed a ki blast at the two of them, all she could do was pull Gohan by the arm out of the way of the blast.

"That…was…close…" Holly said, "Gohan, are you…"

"Get out of here!" Shin shouted at her, "We do not need your help! A woman's place is not in battle, at any rate."

"Are you saying I am inferior?" Holly asked him, in a dangerously light tone.

While they were arguing, Gohan looked over at Babidi and said, "…and you feared this guy?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it…" Babidi muttered under his breath. He then stepped forward and said, "Alright! Enough of this chatter! I didn't come here to learn what you think of women, you useless Kai! Buu—I order you to kill them all!"

Buu stepped forward and threw several ki blasts at Gohan and Shin, and both were barely able to deflect the shots. Gohan's attempt at deflection was only halfway effective—the blast hit him and sent him flying even as he deflected it.

Shin, on the other hand, had managed to stay in place…and fell to the ground…exhausted from the sheer effort of it all. He glanced up in Gohan's direction; his eyes glowed once—and then he lay down, unmoving. Or so it would seem to his onlookers.

"So now they're taken care of!" Babidi said, and laughed—the second he stopped laughing…Vegeta reappeared with a smirk on his face, and said, "So you've finally taken care of that idiot Kai and Kakorot's son, have you? I could have done it for you, and in a much more timely fashion. But you never were one to use your brains."

"I'm your master," Babidi said, "So SHUT YOUR MOUTH! And finish this Kai girl off…Buu seems to be too feeble-minded to do it."

"Buu not kill girl. Buu not let spiky-hair man kill girl either," Buu said, "Girl not afraid of Buu."

_So simple,_ Holly thought, _He is such a simple creature…and yet he continues to dominate my thoughts. He's not killing me because I'm not afraid of him. I'm not going to complain about the illogical side of his reasoning—I'm alive, so I'm not going to complain at all…_

Then everything went black. The last thing she remembered before falling to the ground was a gloved hand hitting her neck, hard.

Next thing she knew, she seemed to be floating…and then…she opened her eyes, to see…Shin!

Holly sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes…her vision was extremely blurry.

"Holly?" came Shin's voice, "Are you…"

"I'm not talking to you," Holly said, "Now where…where is Buu right now? On Earth, still?"

"Yes," Shin replied, a note of disappointment in his voice, "Yes, he is still on Earth…and…we don't know what to do about him. Goku is still dead, so he can't go to Earth, and we're trying to…train Gohan."

"Gohan? The dark-haired kid?" Holly asked, she turned to look as Gohan was testing out what looked like…a sword? And then, suddenly, she recognized it completely. "Is that…the Z sword?"

"Yes," Shin replied, "I couldn't believe it either." He stepped forward and said something to Goku and Gohan, at which point he summoned a block of something big and square into sight. What he said was inaudible to her, but there was a noise like a nail going through the body of a car, then someone said, "Oh NO! YOU BROKE THE SWORD!"

"Uhh…well, now…I guess it's the Z…dagger now…" Gohan's voice came, weakly—trying to make a joke out of the situation, to defuse it somewhat.

It was then that her vision returned fully, and what Holly saw surprised her beyond belief. The "dagger" was smoking and before she knew it—an elder Kai appeared before them all.

"Uggh…" was the first thing he said, followed by, "Has anyone got an aspirin? I have been trapped in there for quite some time!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: I'm very sorry about not updating in such a long time. I will try to update a lot more often, time permitting, of course. I made this chapter extra-long, to try and make up for lost time.


End file.
